ANTicipation
by Awesome Kiddo
Summary: When the new Ant joins the A.N.T program, Fletcher finds himself in love with her, but both him and Olive are confused about their feelings. Do they love each other?
1. Cold Days

Fletcher's POV -

I walked into the A.N.T Farm, shivering. I hope it isn't this cold on my birthday. I unwrapped my scarf, took off my hat and gloves, and threw my coat on the floor. I dragged myself over to the couch and dropped dead. Why do we have to come to school so early in the morning!?

I heard the door open, and in walked Olive. She stopped at the door, looked at my head and burst out laughing.

"What?" I moaned, wiping my forehead. She giggled some more.

"Your.. You, erm..." She laughed, "Your hair!" She handed me a mirror.

"Maybe Jedward is what I was going for," I grinned, and burst into hysterics with her.

"I highly doubt that somehow, Fletcher. Here, let me sort it out for you..."

She leaned over to me. I felt my cheeks getting warmer, even though it's freezing. Ever so slowly, she pushed my hair down, then looked deep into my eyes. I could feel her getting closer and closer.

"Nu. Nu nu nu." Chyna suddenly popped up right in front of our faces. How long had she been there?

"Chyna! How long have you been there?" Olive screamed. Read my mind, woman.

She shrugged. "I have no idea! But..." She gave me a goofy smile, turned to Olive, and back to me. "Guys...!"


	2. New ANT in town

Chyna's POV -

"Guys! When were you going to tell me about this?" I grinned at them. They both looked at me, with blank expressions on their faces. Fletcher's face was as red as a tomato. "_Awwww_, you're so cute together!" I couldn't help but do a happy dance.

"There's nothing going on!" they both yelled at me. Olive's face was getting pink.

"What's going on in here?" Angus trotted through. Perfect timing Angus, perfect timing. "Olive, babe, what's going on? And why does Fletcher look like a tomato?"

I don't know how, but somehow Fletcher's face got even redder than before. I didn't even think it could.

"Aha... Erm," Fletcher was stuttering. I knew that he didn't want to upset Angus. If Angus found out what almost happened he'd be heartbroken. Worse than when I accidentally broke his computer. And that, was bad. He already looked like he was going to cry.

"Nothing!" I ran over to him "What's going on in your life? Anything new recently? I heard your computer is fixed now!" He glared at me. God, was he still angry with me.

"Yes..." He stared daggers at me.

"Okay! New topic! Wait... why do you have two easels Fletcher?" I turned over to him. His face looked recovered.

"I don't..." Fletcher walked over.

And at that very moment, Gibson walked in. He had his arms spread out, wide open, as if giving someone an air-hug. "Welcome to the A.N.T Farm!" He greeted, and smiled. "I love doing that." Olive lip synced the whole way through. Just like usual. And in walked a girl, actually, a BEAUTIFUL girl. I'll describe her for you.

She had long and light hair, a dirty blond colour intact, and hazel eyes, that shone really brightly. Like, they could literally blind you. Okay, not _literally_ but, you get the point. I'm rambling. Alright, she had pale skin, and she was skinny. Really skinny. And she was quite short. And overall, she had a great smile.

"Hi. I'm Abigail ." She smiled and waved. "Abigail Paige Thompson" Olive skipped over to greet her. Oh god. She's gonna give a lecture about her name.

"Hey Abigail. Did you know that your name is British, but the name Abigail is originally Hebrew? In Hebrew the meaning of the name Abigail is Father rejoiced, or father's joy, and gives joy."

She nodded slightly. "Well I am British! And I'm guessing your talent is... Having an eidetic memory?"

"Yep. And my name is Olive, by the way." They shook hands and then I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Chyna! Just ignore Olive, she likes to talk. Alot."

She laughed "I can tell. So, what's your talent?"

"I could tell you, or should I show you?" I picked up my favourite guitar, and began to sing " Cause I am, you are, we are exceptional exceptional, yeah, exceptional," She started clapping.

"Wow! That was amazing!" She cheered

"So anyway, what's your talent?"

"Art." She smiled. Well she seems nice.

"Just like Fletcher then."

"Fletcher?" Right on cue Fletcher walked over, his face was a light pink

"H-hhhi I'm aaaa-ff-bb" He mumbled. I couldn't even understand what he was saying. The boy speaks fluent Gibberish.

"Nice to meet you Aaaa-ff-bb. I'm Abigail." She laughed, and hugged him. His face seemed to get a lot... Brighter.

"I'm Fletcher. Sorry... So, you're an artist, huh?" He murmured.


End file.
